<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two wrongs make a right...right? by urfavsimp11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606248">Two wrongs make a right...right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11'>urfavsimp11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"mouth of lightning", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Dom! Cole, Jay being petty, Jay calls cole master ig, Kinda, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub! Jay, coles in charge i dont make the rules, handjob (short), hhhh-, its all consensual i promise, lord forgive my sins, not too good of one., short angst, was a request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay didn't like how close and comfy Vania and Cole had gotten in his absense. </p><p>And didn't help that Jay got so worked up about Vania, and Cole didn't even care that a literal queen had fought Nya just for the honor of being with him. </p><p>SO, when a friend from before Lloyd became the Green Ninja visits, and takes a liking to Jay, Jay doesn't disagree with it. He simply let it happen. </p><p>Which in turn, pissed Cole off.</p><p>conflict ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two wrongs make a right...right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this lowkey sucked but whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I bet I could bench you multiple times.”</p><p>Jay smiled, egging the blonde on. This was a friend of Lloyd, who had been invited since he was in the area. </p><p>The friend had taken an interest in Jay, and normally Jay would politely decline.</p><p>During the whole Master of the Mountain incident, Jay cannot deny that it didn’t sit well with him how close Vania and Cole had gotten.</p><p>And no matter what view he looked at it from, he picked out faults in himself. </p><p>Vania was pretty, dainty, graceful, kind, and very bright. She was also literal royalty.</p><p>Jay wanted to hate her, but felt guilty for how he thought of her. </p><p>But he hated that girl. </p><p> </p><p>Jay tilted his head, still smiling. “Oh, really?” He asked, before he heard a low growl behind him. </p><p>He wasn’t flirting, not in the slightest, but Jay wasn’t discouraging him from flirting. </p><p>Cole was obviously getting jealous and irritated. “I bench him all the time, with no problem at all. He’s light, it’s not that hard. I bet even Dareth could do it.”</p><p>Jay flashed a satisfied smile, before getting up. “I think I’m going to take a shower. Long day.” He murmured, excusing himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jay closed the door to his and Cole’s bedroom. He sat on the bed, listening, before letting out a quiet “Ah.”, when he heard heavy footsteps coming up to the door. The door opened, and a glaring Cole shut it, locking it. </p><p>“What the actual fuck?” He spat, crossing his arms. </p><p>Jay batted his eyelashes, looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“He obviously was flirting with you, and all you do is encourage him? I’m sorry if you forgot, but you have a boyfriend.” </p><p>Jay frowned, crossing his arms, “Something you conveniently forgot while getting cozy at midnight with Vania, huh?” </p><p>Cole blinked. “What?” </p><p>Jay bit his lip, shaking his head. “Don’t play dumb! What consumed you two to be together in the first place, that late? You guys went into the tunnels together, but what led up to that?” He cried, wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p>Cole huffed, crossing his arms. “Oh, it’s about that, huh? I’m sorry I made a friend? How about how close you and Nya are? Don’t think I don’t fucking notice all giggling and touches and all that.” </p><p>Jay scoffed, retorting, “She’s the reason we got together, because she stopped liking me. And I moved on, obviously.” </p><p>Cole sat next to him, looking at his lap. “Jay, I love you. No one else. I would literally fight the first spinjitzu master just to make you smile. I would do that for no one else.” </p><p>Jay bit his lip more roughly, tilting his head. He felt guilty for being so petty and immature. Cole was so loving and he’d done this. </p><p>Jay leaned up and kissed him quickly. Cole immediately reciprocated and let his hands travel down Jay’s sides and rested them on his hips. </p><p>Jay sighed sensually, straddling Cole. </p><p>Cole disconnected their lips after a moment, before nibbling on the flesh right under his ear. </p><p>Jay let out small noises, before grinding his hips. </p><p>Cole squeezed his hips, holding them in place. “None of that. You seem to have forgotten who's in charge. It’s my fault. I’ve given you too much freedom and I spoil you. Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.” </p><p>Jay whined, trying to move. Cole growled, before switching their positions, which had Jay pinned by Cole’s muscular build. </p><p>“You’re such a whore,” He whispered, rubbing circles into Jay’s hips. “But that’s okay since you’re my whore. Only mine. Always mine.” He started kissing all over his neck, chuckling when Jay whimpered. </p><p>Cole hooked his thumb in Jay’s waistband, also conveniently taking his boxers in the same motion, watching Jay’s half erect member pop out.</p><p>He smirked, sitting up and undressing himself, stopping when both boys were completely naked, and ordered Jay to stand up. </p><p>“Now, since you seem to think you’re calling the shots here, I’m going to fuck your pretty little throat till you get it.” </p><p>Jay bit his lip, finding this completely arousing as his member hardened. </p><p>He immediately scrambled to kneel in front of the bed, his baby blues peering up into Cole’s hazel ones. </p><p>As he gave Cole a hand-job, he spit on his hands to quicken the process. He’d gotten used to what he’d nicknamed “Cole’s monster cock,” because of how long they’d been together. It never ceased to amaze him what his boyfriend had naturally, he’d admit though. </p><p>After Cole gave him the look, he took the tip in his mouth, masterfully swirling his tongue around the tip. Cole groaned, lacing fingers in soft curls as he bucked into Jay’s mouth. </p><p>Jay gagged softly, before taking in more and more until he was two-thirds down. </p><p>The earth ninja gently rocked into his mouth, Jay taking it like a pro and darting his tongue all against the sides of his shaft. </p><p>He  groaned, glancing down at Jay, who was moaning and sending vibrations all throughout Cole’s shaft, as he cursed. “Oh, fuck, fuck, shit, Jay, I wasn’t wrong when I said you had a mouth of lightning, ahhh~!”</p><p>Jay giggled, bobbing his head quickly as Cole groaned, grunted, moaned and cursed continuously. </p><p>Cole grunted, looking down at the brunette. “I’m about to cum, baby, think you can take it down the throat?” Jay glared up at him. “Obviously.” He moaned, opening his mouth widely, which wasn’t that much of a change considering the large organ in his mouth. </p><p>Cole took a moment before moaning and releasing. </p><p>The Noirette picked up Jay after his throat was filled, setting him on the bed on his stomach. “Spead ‘em, bluebell.” He ordered, putting on a condom and taking the lube off the dresser and spreading some on his fingers. He prodded at Jay’s anal cavity, gently rimming him, elicting a gasp from his freckled boyfriend. </p><p>Jay moaned once a finger was pushed in, and Cole smirked at his reaction. </p><p>After a couple of minutes, Cole was slowly thrusting two fingers in and out of a moaning Jay. It should be obvious he was already rock hard again. </p><p>“Cole- C-Cole, More!” He whimpered, practically fucking himself on Cole fingers with grinds that were restricted by Cole’s free hand on his waist. </p><p>Cole growled. “Beg for it. Beg for me to ruin you the way only I can. Beg like the little whore you are.”</p><p>Jay cried out, wanting so much more. “C-Cole, please? I- oh right there, please!” Cole stopped moving his fingers, wanting Jay to finish. Jay whimpered from the lack of stimulation. “I-I need your cock, so, so bad. It’s the only one I-I need, ple-ah!-ase?” </p><p>Cole growled as a finger was added, causing Jay to gasp and try to attain friction.</p><p>“Yeah, that was cute and all, but something didn’t sound right about that sentence. More like something was missing….I wonder what.” He smacked Jay’s ass, watching the red mark form. Jay squealed loudly at that. </p><p>It was hard to think when the earth elemental was thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass. </p><p>Jay bit his lip as his thoughts were scattered. Then he caught it. </p><p>“Oh,ah! Please Master, I need your cock, so much. I can’t feel this empty- Oh my first spinjitzu master, don't stop!- anymore...p-please, I’ve learned my lesson, master, y-you’re in charge, you’re my boss and I-I’m yours! All yours, and Only yours!” </p><p>Cole smirked, clearly satisfied, as he slipped his fingers from Jay’s crack and positioned himself behind the boy. He grabbed hold of his soft cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze before whispering, “Mine.” </p><p>He gently pushed in, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin of Jay’s skin and shoulders, marking it as Jay moaned loudly. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of being settled, he moaned and cried, “Master, harder, rougher, faster, pl-please…”</p><p>Cole started to thrust, chuckling as he admired what he’d done to the freckled boy in a short amount of time. </p><p>Jay was moaning and moving for friction, before turning and kissing Cole with passion matched only by Cole’s returning passion. </p><p>“I love you,” Jay breathed, smiling. </p><p>“I love you more.” Cole whispered, picking up Jay’s hand and lightly kissing the knuckles. </p><p>After minutes of passionate- and rough- fucking, Cole was nipping at Jay’s ear when Jay whispered that he was close. </p><p>Cole smirked cruelly. “Not yet. Don’t you dare fucking cum, you wait until I say you can.” </p><p>Jay moaned earnestly at that, arching his back when Cole hit his sensitive prostate for the what seemed like tenth time that evening. </p><p>The noirette groaned into the freckled shoulder. “I’m about to release, bluebell, you can too.”</p><p>The brunette whined and whimpered until the bedsheets were covered in white streaks of cum and Cole was pulling out since he’d finished. </p><p>After Cole had discarded both the condom and the sperm covered bedsheets from the bed and himself, he cleaned Jay up and put a large t-shirt that belonged to himself on the freckled boy. </p><p>Cole put on a pair of sweatpants and Jay snuggled against his side once Cole joined him laying down. He buried his head into Cole’s shoulder and Cole gently rubbed his back, whispering praise for how good he was and how proud he was. </p><p>After Jay had fallen asleep, Cole murmured to himself that when Lloyd’s friend sees Jay limping in the morning, he’ll know that only Cole could bench Jay that easily. </p><p>It just depends on what’d you say defines the definition of bench.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next one- Skylor as the kool-aid man and she fucks nya <br/>JJKOKIKIWS JLLLM<br/>IM KIDDINg</p><p>but in all seriousness, </p><p>what would you guys like next?</p><p>comment a smutshot and mama simp shall deliver </p><p>i do best with jay and skylor ships (but it doesnt matter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>